The Things You Want
by Forever.Team.Edward
Summary: Edward never returned during New Moon. It has been three years and Bella and Jacob got together. Jacob proposes to Bella. Edward hears about it and comes back... JxB and BxE
1. Prologue

**So this idea probably has been done before, but not my way. So I am going to do it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I own nothing Twilight.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

APOV

"Alice." Jasper came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What do you see?"

"It's Bella."

"Bella?"

No wonder he was surprised. IT has been three years since Edward forced us to leave. I didn't want to leave. It was bad enough that he took away my future sister, but he also took away his and our family's happiness. I haven't seen Edward in about a month. Last time he stopped in, he was headed back to South America.

"She's going to say yes! How could she?"

"Slow down Alice. What is she going to say yes to?"

My vision shocked me. I saw her at a beach. She was looking down at her hand. Her left hand. There was a silver band with three small diamonds perched atop of the band.

"She is getting married."

"What?" I could tell Jasper was on edge from my shock, anger, and betrayal. "To who?"

"I couldn't see that part, but it sure isn't Edward. Edward…"

About Edwards I wasn't sure. How to tell him that Bella was engaged? I knew that is what he said he wanted--for Bella to move on, though I knew that Edward definitely didn't want that. He wanted Bella. He was just so frustratingly stubborn. How was he going to react to the news of Bella's engagement? Not well. Jasper seemed to be on the same thought wave-length.

"How is Edward going to take the news?" Jasper tightened his grip on my waist.

"That is a good question. I haven't looked for his reaction yet."

"Take all the time you need."

I started looking through the future. I got flashes-- the gift Carlisle was getting Esme for her birthday (an island), Jasper and I at a movie, and Emmett and Rosalie doing something I didn't need to see. I finally got to Edward's reaction.

"This isn't good Jasper."

**Don't you just love Alice and Jasper? **

**Tell me what you think and please review!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I like this chapter, but I think that Jacob is a little OC. I had trouble writing his part. Just to let you all know in advance. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

BPOV

I glanced down at my engagement ring while sitting in Jake's car. It was a pretty ring--Jake had good taste in jewelry. I was so surprised when he got down and proposed. It was romantic though.

Jacob and I had come back to Forks for spring break. We both now attend Washington University in Seattle. I am a junior and he is a freshman there. I was hesitant to start a relationship with him. I was still damaged and broken when we started dating during spring break of my senior year. The hole that was Edward's absence was still there, but slowly Jake mended it. It doesn't hurt now, in fact, his name brings out no emotion in me. I owe that to Jacob.

Then I went off to college. It was hard to be away from Jake, but I talked to him every day and saw him frequently. Angela and Ben were always there to hang out with too. I was so glad when Jacob graduated and joined me in Seattle. The pack was a little upset, but Sam understood. He knew what Jake felt (they all did) and let him go.

So Jacob and I decided to come down to Forks for break and see everyone. The pack was happy and I knew that Charlie missed me. I always come to see Charlie whenever I can. He gets kind of lonely (and sick of takeout).

"Your pretty quiet there Bells." Jake turned to look at me and he grabbed my hand; quickly glancing at my ring. "What are you thinking about?"

I didn't know how to reply. What to tell him? "Mostly about us. How we got together, what we've been through."

"I know Bella. I was thinking along the same lines. I am so happy we are getting married."

Jake pulled in my driveway then and I had to go tell Charlie the news. He was going to be ecstatic. He loves Jacob. It is his dream come true to have us getting married.

"Sure you don't want to come in? I could help you tell Charlie. He'll be thrilled," Jake offered.

"It's ok. I got this," I said as I leaned over to kiss him. "Night."

"Goodnight hun," Jake replied and he backed up and drove home as soon as I was out of the car.

I walked up to the door and went inside.

"Dad? I'm home."

"Bella! I'm in the living room."

I walked into the living room and gave Charlie a hug.

"It's good to have you back Bells. I am just a little upset though that Billy got to see you first," Charlie joked.

"Hey Dad. It's nice to see you too. There was a reason Billy go to see me first."

"Oh?" Charlie gave me a suspicious glance and I casually hid my ring with my right hand.

"Yeah. There is something I want to tell you. Jake and I went to see Billy first because Jake had to pick something up. He grabbed it and then asked me if I wanted to take a walk on the beach."

"Uh, Bells?" Charlie interrupted me. "Is there a point to this story? I don't really want to hear about intimate details with Jake."

I blushed. "No! Nothing like that Dad!"

"Well, ok. Just tell the story," Charlie said.

"So we talked and then Jake got on one knee," I said trying to speed the story up. "And…" I showed Charlie the ring and his eyes bulged. "I said yes."

"Bella!! This is great! I am so happy for you! You're getting married to Jake. I knew this would happen eventually."

Charlie went on like that for a while and I, after a celebratory glass of wine (and beer for Charlie), went upstairs to bed.

I changed into some sweats, brushed my teeth and washed my face, and climbed into bed.

I thought about the day I had had. I loved Jacob. I really did, but for some reason my thoughts strayed to Edward. I don't really know why. I mean, I occasionally thought about him, but it was strange. I couldn't help but to feel that Edward's ring should be on my finger…

I immediately felt guilty. Jake was the one I loved and was going to marry. But for some reason, I saw Edward's face as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Tell me what you thought. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I just want to start off by saying thanks to all of you who reviewed/story alerted/favorite storied The Things You Want. This is my first major story and I get really excited to see that. **

**This chapter is in Edward's point of view, and I don't think I got it entirely right. Tell me what you think though. Thanks. **

**Thoughts are in **_**italics**_**.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

I sat staring at an off-white colored wall. I was in a small dingy hotel in Rio de Janeiro. I didn't do much these days. Thinking, staring at this wall, and hunting was about it.

It was probably time to visit the family again. I didn't really want to. I knew I was the cause of the family's unhappiness. Sure, it has been three years, but they still miss me…and…Bella. I do feel bad about causing Esme so much pain though.

I was necessary. Absolutely. Bella is much better off in her life without a bunch of vampires, especially me, in her life. Even though I miss her more then it is possible for most to comprehend, I care about her life more.

Besides, she deserves better then I can give her. The pain hasn't ceased. It is still hard to do much. I know when I go back, Jasper might have to leave. He can't stand the agony I feel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward! You're home!" Esme smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. _Welcome back. We have all missed you. I know Alice was getting anxious._

"It's good to see you too, Esme." And it was. I hadn't realized how much I missed her. "Where is Alice?"

"Hello Edward." Alice came up behind me with an apprehensive looking Jasper. "I'm glad you're back…" She trailed off into silence. That was different. I wondered what she was thinking but all I got were thoughts about Jasper.

"How are you Alice?" I gave Jasper a swift nod.

"Good. There is something you should know, Edward."

I was extremely suspicious. Alice was acting odd.

"It's Bella."

I froze. What about Bella?

"She is back in Forks."

Why was she doing this? I could feel the little piece of acceptance I had for our separation shattering. OR maybe that was my non-beating heart.

"I know you probably don't want to know, but…" Alice trailed off again and that was when I saw the vision she had been hiding from me.

Bella was on a beach. There was engagement ring on her finger. I couldn't breathe. Even though I didn't need to breathe, the sensation was still making me dizzy. I could feel Jasper's calmness, but I didn't care.

Bella was getting married? To who? I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't sure what that emotion was. Had I ever felt it? Did it feel like the world was coming to a stop?

"Edward?" Alice's voice was careful. I wondered how my reaction looked to the outside world. _I know it's hard. This is what you wanted? You need to go back to her. Convince her to change her mind. She still loves you Edward._

I couldn't think. Of course I _wanted_ to go back to her, but I couldn't. She was happy. She had obviously moved on, just like I had intended her to do. Who was I to walk back into her life after all this time? It wasn't right. Bella would hate me for it. I would be disturbing her.

"I know what you're thinking," Alice said, interrupting my thought process. "And you are wrong. I don't think Bella is entirely happy. You know how she is. She doesn't think about herself. I think that she has pretended she is ok long enough that even she believes it now."

That was an interesting way to put it. If there was even a chance…I knew that Bella would be better out without me. But, if there was even a small chance I could make her happy…Alice obviously knew what to say because now I wanted to see her--and change her mind.

_Go to her Edward. You love her. This is your last chance. She will be getting married soon. Let yourself and Bella be happy together._

I have to go. Alice is right. I love Bella and I want to be happy with her. I just hoped Bella wouldn't hate me.

"I'm going to Forks," I said. Alice smiled and Esme's thoughts were pleased.

**I know this chapter is also very short. I promise that the chapters will get longer. I just have to get the story moving a bit before that happens. **

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think and review! Reviews make me happy and give me an incentive to write more. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter. It is also considerably longer than my previous chapters, so it should be a good thing for all of you asking for longer chapters. This chapter is an important one…I will leave you with that. Enjoy. **

BPOV

"Shoot," I mumbled as I glanced at the clock. It was five already, and I was going to be late. Jake and I were going out for dinner and I had a stop that I wanted to make before hand. We were supposed to go over wedding plans and I was still in my dorm room.

School is winding down for the year. There are only about three weeks left before summer. Jake and I were thinking about getting married in August, which left only a few months to prepare. We still had a lot of details to work out.

I grabbed my keys and headed out. I knew that it would take me a while to get to the restaurant with my old Chevy. I pulled out of the lot and started down the road. My mind started to wander as I headed to meet Jake.

I looked at the clock again. It was 5:15 and I figured that still had enough time. I wanted to stop at a bookstore that was on the way. I really needed some new books to read. The bookstore was coming up on the left, so I turned and pulled in. I was supposed to meet Jake at six, so I would have to make the visit real quick. When I stepped out of the car, I saw it.

A silver Volvo. My head started to spin and I leaned against my truck. This was too much. I could deal with thoughts of Edward, but a Volvo brought back too many memories that were definitely real.

I took deep breaths to steady myself. I knew my reaction was ridiculous. Of course it wasn't Edward. Edward left my life three years ago, and I don't expect him back anytime soon.

I walked into the bookstore and started to look around. I made my way over to the area of the store that had more classic books. I browsed for a bit and stopped at the Shakespeare shelf. I pick up a new copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ since mine was falling apart.

I turned around and ran into something. Some hard.

"Oof!" I staggered back a bit. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to…" I stopped when I finally saw who I had run into.

"Bella."

I froze with shock as I stared up into Edward Cullen's face. It was exactly as I remembered it. The amazing face, copper hair, and his strange butterscotch eyes. I began hyperventilating again. How was this possible? Why in the world was he here?

"I know what you are thinking Bella," he started.

I couldn't make sound come out. I stood gaping at him.

"Why…are you here?" I finally managed to get out.

"How about you sit down?"

I let Edward lead me toward a chair and table and I sat down automatically. He looked at me carefully. I was sure I still had a blank look of shock on.

"How have you been?"

That question seemed to shake me, and I felt a bit of resentment toward him right then. I could feel the hole that Jake had patched up start to tear at the seams.

"I've been fin," I said, a little more coolly then necessary.

"I'm glad."

I was growing tired of the formalities. What were we supposed to say? What _could_ I say to him after three years? Was I expected to pretend I wasn't shocked or shook up at all?

"Are you all back in Forks?" I blurted out.

"No. Only Alice, Jasper, and I"

"What are you doing back?" I asked, pressing for more information.

"Alice was headed this way anyway, and she has missed you Bella. I decided to come with."

I knew his excuse was crap. There must have been another reason. I decided to call his bluff.

"So you just decided to come see me after three long years? What is this Edward? Did Alice have a vision? Is something going to happen?" I was getting angry. "Why are you doing this? I have school to worry about, and a wedding to plan!"

I immediately put a hand to my mouth. I realized too late that it was my left one and I blushed. Edward was quiet for a while.

"Who is the lucky guy?"

"You know him." His eyebrows rose.

"I do?"

I knew he was extremely curious and I debated on whether to mess with him a bit and say Mike Newton. I decided that was too mean.

"Jacob Black." I waited for his reaction.

A spark of recognition lit up in his eyes, and a second after that, fury. I was surprised by his reaction. What did he have against Jake?

"Oh, well, that is good for you. Congratulations on your engagement." His voice was too polite.

"Thank you."

We sat in silence for a while as he continued to try and control his anger. I fidgeted under his serious glances and looked at the clock.

"Oh crap!" It was 6:30 and I was half and hour late for dinner with Jacob. "I have to go meet Jake for dinner. I'm pretty late actually. It was…nice to see you again Edward." I picked up my books and started to head over so I could pay for them.

"Wait!"

I turned to look back at Edward.

"What do you say we meet again for lunch? I could bring Alice? She missed you."

Alice. As much as I wanted to see her, I didn't know how much more Edward I could handle.

"Uh…"

"She would love to catch up with you and hear about the wedding. Maybe she could help?"

"Alright. I will meet you Wednesday at noon for lunch." I gave him the café's name and turned again to leave.

"Goodbye Bella."

With those words, the hole in my chest that had been screaming in protest against Edward's visit broke, and I dropped my books and walked quickly out of the store before the tears overflowed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV

Where was Bella? I was at the restaurant waiting for her. We were supposed to go over wedding stuff.

I looked around. The place Bells had picked was nice. It was a small café that served good coffee, and had really good sandwiches, wraps, and pizza. There were a lot of people reading and the place had a sort of charm that was very Bella.

I noticed the people in the café and I saw a lot of couples. There was even an older couple who looked to be in their fifties. This made me think of the wedding again. I could see Bella and me growing old like that, and the thought was definitely appealing.

Where was she though? I glanced at my watch and it read 6:40 PM. I started to get worried. Bella is very accident prone and I wondered if something had happened to her. I tried calling her cell, and it automatically sent me to her voice mail. My anxiety kicked up a notch. What was wrong with her?

Just then, I saw Bella walk through the door and sighed. She looked a little bit disheveled; her usually smooth hair was up in a messy ponytail, and she walked rather quickly. Relief washed through me as she sat down.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Jake."

"It's ok Bells. I'm just happy you're ok. I was getting seriously nervous. I though something had had happened to you."

That was when I noticed her eyes. Her eyes were normally chocolate brown, and they had a light in them. Now, her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. They were filled with sadness and a little bit of panic.

"Bella, honey, are you alright? You look like you have been crying."

"I'm fine Jacob, really. I just ran into someone at the bookstore is all. We talked a bit and that's why I am late."

"Who did you run into? I wondered who could possibly bring this reaction out in her. I waited while she fidgeted, hesitating to tell me. I was now really curious to who it could've been.

"Do you remember…"

I waited.

"Edward Cullen?"

I sucked in a sharp breath. I could feel the anger building up. Edward Cullen? What the hell? Of course I remember him! He is only the one who ditched Bella and broke her heart. She was an absolute mess. No wonder she had been crying!

"It's ok Jake, really. Calm down," Bella calmly said.

I realized I was clutching the table and shaking.

"It's not ok Bella!" I said maybe a bit too harshly. I was a little scared about the effect this would have on her. Would she handle this better than last time?

"I know how you're feeling Jake. I was surprised to see him too," Bella told me. "Alice, Jasper, and he are in town for a while."

"So? It was just a chance meeting. You probably won't see him again. Seattle is a big city. You'll be fine Bells."

"Actually, Jake…"

I didn't like where this was going.

"I told him I would go out to lunch with him and Alice on Wednesday."

"Why?!" I couldn't help but to ask her. What was she _thinking_?

"We, I was flustered and running late…I also really miss Alice. I know she will want to help plan the wedding."

I stared at her. Did she really want help from that little future-seeing vampire?

"She wants to help with the wedding?" I slowly asked. Bella nodded. "I don't think that is a good idea Bella. I really don't want to see you hurt again. I can't stand it when you're in pain. I don't like this at all."

"I will be fine Jacob," Bella reassured me, while grabbing my hand. "Ok?"

"Yeah, ok," I muttered. "Why don't we order?" I asked, changing the subject.

All I knew was that Edward had a reason to be here. If he hurt my Bella again…I don't know what I will do. Bella seemed fine, but there was a chance she wasn't really. I was going to protect her--no matter what.

**What did you think? Did you like Edward and Bell's meeting? What about Bella's reaction? Jake's? Tell me what you think and review please! Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is a new chapter for you all. It is the lunch date with Alice, Edward, and Bella.**

**Enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

"You don't have to do this Bella."

Angela sat on the edge of my bed, here for the moral support. I had my lunch with Alice and Edward today and I was having major second thoughts about going.

"I know that. I just…want to give Edward a chance to explain things to me."

As much as I didn't want to go, I had to. I had questions that needed answers. It wasn't like I hated him or anything; I still cared enough for him to not blow him off.

"I want to see Alice too. I have missed her."

"Of course you have," Angela said softly. "You two were very close. I understand."

"Thanks Angela. I have to go."

"Alright. Good luck Bella."

I grabbed my car keys, some money, and glanced at myself in the mirror. Alice wouldn't approve of my 'boring' and 'simple' outfit, which made me smile. I closed the door behind me and went to the parking lot.

I got into my old rusty Chevy and headed to the café. It was the same one that Jacob and I ate at after I saw Edward again.

Jake wasn't happy about this lunch. He didn't say it so much as I could just tell. He thought that when Edward left again, it would be a replay of last time. That wasn't going to happen to me though. Edward no longer held the part of me that could break.

I pulled into the café and turned off the engine. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and opened the door. I made my way into the café and looked for Alice or Edward.

"Bella! Over here!"

I turned and spotted an extremely excited Alice. I smiled. She was practically bouncing in her seat as I gave her a big hug.

"It is so good to see you Alice," I gushed, not being able to contain _my _excitement either. "How have you been?" I asked while taking my seat.

"I have been good, but I will tell you more later."

"Hello again, Bella."

I jumped. I had almost forgotten Edward.

"Hello. How are you?"

"I am fine, thanks for asking."

The tension in the air was almost tangible. I was sure Alice could tell as well and she decided to intercede.

"So you're getting married Bella?" Alice asked as she raised her delicate eyebrows.

I internally cringed. What a great topic to bring up.

"In August. Jake and I were thinking of having a simple wedding," I told her.

"So…can I help?!" Alice asked. She was giving me a pleading look. "Please?"

"Ok. I guess you could help. Heaven knows I don't want to do half of this stuff myself."

"Thanks Bella! I appreciate it. Have you found a dress yet?"

"No, I haven't," I answered cautiously.

"How about we go shopping for one this Saturday?"

I sighed. Of course. Of course Alice would want to go shopping with me.

"That is ok I guess."

"Wonderful. I will see you at 9 AM sharp. I'll pick you up so you better not be late," she said, starting to get up.

Huh? Was she leaving?

"I have to go meet Jasper right now, so you and I will catch up then. Bye."

"Wait! Alice…" I said, but she was already at the door. I was now left alone with Edward. Devious little pixie. She would be in big trouble on Saturday.

"Would you like to order?" Edward questioned me.

"Uh, sure," I replied, stunned by the suddenness of his question, as a waiter walked over. I placed on order for water and a sandwich. I then was left to stare at him.

"Look, Bell," Edward started. "I have to apologize to you. I didn't want to cause you any pain. I just--"

"Stop. I don't want to hear an apology from you Edward. When you left, that hurt me. More then you will ever know. Jacob was a big factor in my recovery process--"

"I get that," Edward said, interrupting _me_ this time. "I just wanted to tell you that any harm I caused was not meant and I am really sorry for it."

"Thank you. Apology accepted," I answered.

We sat in silence for a bit, and my food arrived. Edward stared at me while I ate with an unreadable expression on his face.

"So, Bella, about Jacob," Edward began. I could tell this wasn't going to go anywhere that I wanted our conversation to go.

"What about him?" I asked, my tone was almost defensive.

"Well," he began. "Do you love him?"

The question hung in the air. I was surprised. How could he even ask that question?

"Of course I love him!" I was sure he could hear the shock and anger in my tone. His face almost seemed too blank to read his emotion, but I thought I saw a spark of hurt and disappointment in his eyes. "Why would you ask that?"

"I didn't mean to offend you. I was simply curious to know your feelings about him."

"I'm going to marry him Edward. Of course I love him!"

"Ok. I understand that," Edward replied as he ran his hand through his messy bronze hair.

As I finished my sandwich, I stared at him. He hadn't changed at all of course, but something did seem different about him. I wondered what I looked life to him. Did I also seem different?

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Before you go," Edward started, looking at my empty plate. "Could I ask you another question?"

"You can," I agreed while bracing myself for the question.

"Do you think that it would be possible…for us…to remain friends? I care for you Bella, and I don't want to loose you again."

Loose _me_? Hadn't _I _lost _him_?

"I know things are a little weird between us," he continued. "I would like to stay in contact with you though."

"Friends?" I asked him. Was that even possible considering our past? Plus, it was just so cliché. The only difference was we are already broken up. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." I seriously doubted it would be possible.

"That's all I ask."

I threw a bill down on the table and turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

It was like déjà vu.

"I brought you something." Edward then placed in my hand the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ that I had left at the bookstore; not buying it because I was in such a rush.

I stared at him. It was a really nice thing for him to do, and I could feel myself smile. It was just a very Edward-like thing for him to do.

"Thank you so much Edward."

"You're welcome Bella."

"Goodbye." I then turned and walked out of the café while clutching my new book to my chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Jake came over. We were going to watch a movie and hang out. I had the popcorn and other snacks ready. Jacob ate a lot. He was supposed to be on pop/juice duty.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. I gave Jake a quick kiss hello and he walked in laden with Coca Cola for him and cranberry juice for me.

"How was your lunch Bells?" Jake asked as he sat down on the couch.

"It was interesting…"

"Was it nice to see Alice again?" I could tell he was just trying to be nice.

"For what I saw her it was."

Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"She basically stayed long enough to plan a shopping trip with me on Saturday and then left me and Edward."

"She did?" I could tell he didn't like that.

"Yeah. It was sort of weird. Edward and I just sat there."

"What did you talk about?"

"He apologized…"

Jacob snorted.

"And he asked if we could be friends."

Jake was silent for a bit.

"What did you tell him?" Jacob quietly asked.

"I said that I would try. I doubt it will be possible," I added in for his benefit. I had been thinking, and I thought it would be best to try to become friends with Edward.

"Hmm. Ok. Well…let's put in the movie, shall we?"

So we sat there watching a movie and I couldn't help but to feel very lucky I had Jacob. I leaned against him, smiled, and didn't think about Edward for the rest of the night.

**Tell me what you think about the lunch. Did Edward say what you think he was going to? Let me know and review please!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School and basketball have been crazy for me. I know that isn't much of an excuse, but, oh well. I think that this chapter will somewhat make up for it. Enjoy. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

I had forgotten how _much_ Alice likes to shop. We were in the car, having just been looking for invitations for the wedding. She had picked me up in a shiny yellow Porsche. We have got a lot done too. We have picked out my reception hall, color theme, and my second dress. We were now looking for a wedding dress.

"Come on Bella!" Alice dragged me out of the car and into a boutique. "I know I like a dress in here, but I can't see your reaction."

"Alice," I complained. "This is the last one. I don't want to try on any more dresses. I am exhausted."

"Fine," Alice huffed. "I will find the dress I like."

I sat down in a rather uncomfortable chair and watched Alice run around looking for my dress. This whole wedding deal was getting to me. I could tell Alice was having fun. She was in her element.

"Bella," Alice called to me. "I found it!"

I walked over to the dressing rooms where she was currently bouncing on her feet. She shoved the dress and me into the small dressing room. I slipped on the dress, not giving enough thought as to actually look at it. I zipped the back up and stepped out.

"Wow!" I heard Alice gasp. "It looks better than I could imagine."

I turned and looked at the mirror. The dress was beautiful. It was strapless and didn't poof out like most wedding dresses. There was a delicate lace over the fabric with a small white sash held by a simple flower shaped pin. Alice had worked her magic for me once again.

"Perfect," I whispered. Alice beamed at me. "This is it."

I went back and changed out of it. I went back to my chair and let Alice do what was necessary. When we got back in the car, Alice turned and looked at me.

"Bella…" she started off.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to stay over tonight? It would be fun. We could order pizza and watch movies? Please? I still want to catch up with you. We didn't get a chance to discuss much." She gave me that pleading look again.

Of course I wanted to go. I was scared that Jacob wouldn't like it very much.

"Let me call Jacob and tell him, ok?" I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake."

"Bella," Jacob said. "How did your day go?"

"It went well. Alice found me a dress."

"That's great. What time are you coming back?" Jake asked.

"Um…well, Alice asked me if I wanted to stay at her place, so I am going to be in Forks tonight."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I waited anxiously, hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

"Will Edward be there?" Jacob's voice was very flat and he was trying hard not to let me know how he was feeling. I could hear the anger and jealousy in his voice that he was trying to cover up.

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. He obviously was going to be there--and Jake had a problem with that. I could tell he didn't like the idea of us being so close without Jacob being near by.

"I think so…I didn't ask Alice." I decided to go with the truth.

"Can I come get you tomorrow?"

I was surprised. Why would he want to do that? "Yeah, ok. Come by around one. Alright? Don't worry. I love you."

"Bella, I love you too." His voice was a strange mix of fierceness and gentleness. "I will miss you. Have fun. Bye."

"Bye Jake." I hung up the phone and placed it in my pocket.

"Alright," Alice said brightly. "Off to Forks!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faster then she should've been able to, Alice drove into the Forks area. I was going to ask her about my clothing situation, when I stopped. This was Alice; of course she had clothing for me to wear.

We quickly reached her drive and I sucked in a sharp breath as the large familiar white house came into view. I hadn't seen the house in three years. The last time was my 18th birthday.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice was yelling.

I looked up, startled.

"I was asking what kind of pizza you wanted. I will have Jasper go get it and he can go to the store on the way and get junk food too."

"Just cheese," I told her.

She got out of the car and walked inside the house to order. I followed and went into the living room. The place looked just as I had seen it three years ago.

"Hello Bella."

I turned around and saw Jasper behind me. I tensed up. I felt a blush coming into my cheeks. The blush was partly from my reaction, and partly from how awkward I felt. The last time I had seen Jasper, he was lunging for my throat. He picked up my mood and I felt at ease. He chuckled.

"It is nice to see you again. I am sorry about our last meeting."

"Hi Jasper. Don't worry about it. There is nothing to apologize for." I could tell he still felt guilty.

"Alright," Alice said as she walked in and clapped her hands together. "The pizza has been ordered. Bella and I are going to change."

"I will go get the junk food and pizza in a little bit," Jasper said and he gave Alice a quick kiss.

"Let's go change," Alice told me.

We walked up the stairs to her room and she quickly ran to her closet. She whipped a plain dark blue t-shirt at me, and a pair of gray sweatpants. I sighed in relief. Maybe she wasn't going to play dress up tonight. That thought was squashed when she came at me with a brush.

She curled my hair, and put subtle makeup on. I was happy that she didn't go overboard. She then went and changed into her own pajamas which were gray sweatpants like mine, and a purple tank top. We walked down the stairs as Jasper walked in with the pizza.

"Yum," I said as he laid it on the table in front of the couch. I went over to dig in and Alice went over to pick out a movie.

"What are you in the mood for?" Alice asked.

"Something funny," I replied.

We ended up watching Stepbrothers. It was hilarious. My favorite par came at the end. The singing was amazing. While we watched, I worked my way through half a pizza and a lot of candy.

"That was really good," I said while yawning. I looked at the clock. It was 10:30. It had been a really long day.

"Why don't you get ready for bed?" Alice asked. "I can clean up here. It won't take me very long." She flashed me a smile.

"Sounds good. Where am I sleeping?" Were Alice and Jasper going to be together? I was fine sleeping on the couch. It didn't matter. I swallowed hard when I thought of where I would normally sleep--Edward's room. I felt a sudden wave of emotion overtake me and wished desperately for Jasper and his ability to calm.

"You are sleeping in my room. Go ahead up there." Alice didn't seem to see my sudden mood change.

I went to her bathroom and got ready for bed. By the time I was done, Alice was on her bed. I got on the bed and got under the covers. Alice went to turn off the lights and sat cross-legged facing me. I felt a question coming on.

"How are you and Jake doing?" I was right. This wasn't the question I was expecting though.

"We are really good."

"It's just that I know our return must be putting stress on your relationship with him."

This conversation was not what I was expecting _at all_.

"Jacob has no problem with you or Jasper being here. It's just…"

"Edward," Alice finished for me.

"Yeah."

"You know he still cares about you, Bella. You have no idea how sorry he is for leaving you."

"I said I would try to be friends with him. It is just really weird between us right now."

"I understand Bella. I just think you should make more of an effort is all. Do what is best for you. Good night."

"Good night Alice." She kissed my cheek and swiftly left the room.

I began to think about our conversation. He still cared about me? What does _that_ mean? It could mean so many different things. And I should make more of an effort? My mind continued to race and I stared at the ceiling. I didn't know how long I stayed like that when I heard a piano. The melody was unfamiliar to me and I pulled the covers back and crept downstairs.

Edward was sitting at the piano, absorbed in his playing. I stared at him. He was so beautiful when he was like this. I had almost forgotten what he looked like and acted like when playing his music. The song was slow and sad. I just swayed a bit with the music. I felt the piece drawing to a close and wiped a tear from my check. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Edward," I whispered.

He turned around and looked at me wit a surprised expression covering his face.

"Bella?"

I walked over and sat down next to him. I could tell he was surprised by this as well. "Thant was beautiful. Is it yours?"

"Yes it is."

"Could you play me another?"

"Of course," he replied. "Any requests?"

"Can you play my lullaby?" I asked softly as I turned to look at him. His face had an odd expression on it. It was a mixture of regret and sadness. There was a small glint of hope in there too.

"I can."

I watched his hands fly across the keys and I heard my lullaby for the first time in years. Tears filled my eyes and I blinked them away. I hadn't realized how much I missed this; my lullaby, his music, Edward himself. The music continued and so did my tears. When it finally ended, Edward looked at me.

"Bella!?" Edward asked, concerned. "What is wrong? Why are you upset? Talk to me, Bella."

I looked at his face. "I missed you Edward," I blurted out.

He reached for my hand and twined our finger together. I felt so confused. Did I want that?

"I missed you more than you can comprehend. I can't apologize enough."

My head spun. This was too much for me right now. I tore my hand from his and stood up. I could see the hurt on his face.

"I need to go to bed," I said and turned to run to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Bella," Edward replied.

I ran up to Alice's room and threw her covers over my head. I had so much I needed to think about. The door opened up again and I felt someone sit next to me on the bed. I pulled the covers down and laid there as Alice rubbed my back. It was comforting. I don't know when exactly, but between the soothing back rub, and my seemingly endless tears, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**There you go. A nice new chapter for you.**

**I have a sort of random question for you all. My sister and I were talking and we were thinking of old movies that we like. There is this one that we can't think of the title for. I think it is a Disney one (not a cartoon). It is where a brother and sister go to live in this mansion where the rooms contain fun things like carousels and cotton candy. There is only one room that they can't go in, and they do. That is all I remember of the movie, but if it sounds familiar, please personal message me or tell me in a review. Thanks.**

**Tell me what you think. ** **Review please! **


	7. Chapter 6

**I know, I know, I know. I am an awful person for not updating sooner. I truly am sorry and please forgive me. There are a lot of things going on in my life right now (I know that this is what everyone says). Sports have also been hectic for me. I finished up the basketball season, and now I am moving on to track season. I am trying my hardest to balance writing, finals, and track meets. Well, that is about it….on to the story! Thoughts are in **_**italics.**_

**Oh, wait, one more thing…I have reached 50 reviews! I know that may not seem like a lot to some of you, but it is for me. I almost didn't post this because I wasn't sure people would read it…so thank you to those who have review so far!!!! **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the lovely and oh-so-talented Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning even more confused than I had been last night. I got up out of bed and changed clothes. I then proceeded to stumble down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I went to the fridge to get myself a glass of water. I quickly gulped it down; all of my crying last night must have made me a little dehydrated. I went to fill my glass again, when Alice walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said as she sat down at the counter.

"Good morning Alice. What time is it?"

"Noon."

I was surprised. I didn't think I had slept that long, but then again, yesterday _had_ been exhausting. Just then I felt my stomach growl.

"Would it be alright if I made pancakes?" I asked Alice.

"Sure. Jasper and I are going to go hunt, but I promise you that we will be back before Jacob gets here."

"Ok."

Alice then turned and went to go find Jasper. I quickly pulled out a griddle and some Bisquick and got to work on my breakfast.

*******

When I was done with my pancakes, I cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs to gather my stuff. It was already 12:45 and Alice wasn't back yet. I took a last look around the room to make sure I had grabbed everything. On my way out the door of Alice's room, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I appraised my worn jeans and plain t-shirt. I was surprised that Alice didn't insist on dressing me this morning. She must have felt bad about last night, and decided to give me a break. I decided to throw my dark brown curly hair into a messy pony. With that, I walked down the stairs.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch when I walked into the living room. Their eyes were a warm golden color, and Jasper looked more at ease. I went to join them and sat on the chair opposite from the couch.

"Hey Bella," Jasper greeted me. "Nice to see you up."

I smiled at him. "Thanks. I'm not usually this late of a sleeper."

"Looks like Jacob is here," Alice stated.

I listened for the sound of an engine. 30 seconds later, I heard his car pull into their drive. I went to the door and Alice and Jasper followed.

"Hi Jacob," I said as I opened the door. I could tell he was startled. His fist was still in the air, ready to knock. I giggled internally a bit.

"Hey Bells," he answered, getting over his shock quickly and pulling me in for a kiss. "Ready to go?"

"Yupp, just take my stuff while I say goodbye to Alice." I handed him my clothes and then I gave him the bag with my wedding dress in it. He raised his eyebrows and smirked a bit. I just smiled right back at him. There was _no_ way I was going to let him see my dress. He walked to his car and put my stuff in the back seat.

I turned to Alice and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Alice."

"You're welcome. I'm so glad you were able to come." She shot a quick glance over at Jacob.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You can come up and stay with me whenever you want. Or, we can just go out or something. You definitely need to be around."

"I definitely will be, Bella."

I gave a quick hug once again, waved at Jasper, and turned and walked to the passenger side of the car and got in next to Jacob.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah…"

"I will be right back."

I blinked, surprised.

"What are you going to do? I didn't forget anything…"

Just then, it dawned on me.

"Don't do it Jacob Black!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked a bit too innocently.

"You are going to go and talk to Edward! Why would you do that? Nothing good is going to come of this!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and opened the door. "It will be fine, Bells. Don't worry."

I leaned back in my seat and watched Jake walk to the front door knowing nothing good would come out of it.

________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

"Edward. You need to come downstairs," Alice told me. "Jacob needs to talk to you."

Of course he did. Jacob would want to talk to me, it was only natural. I was the horrible creature who left Bella. He would want his chance to yell. He most likely wanted a chance to warn me about getting close again to Bella as well.

I went down the stairs to go meet him slower than I normally would have, and stopped next to Alice.

_Don't lose your temper, Edward. He just wants to tell you not to mess with Bella and warn you that she is going to get married in three months._

"I'll be good Alice, don't worry," I told her sarcastically. Alice merely raised her eyebrows and I walked to the door. I took a deep, unnecessary breath before I opened the door and had to face him. I then grabbed the handle and gently opened the door.

"Hello, Edward." Jacob was there, leaning against the doorway, seemingly at ease. I knew better though. His long dark hair was gathered and tied into a ponytail. His hands, I noticed, were balled into fists. His dark brown eyes held anger.

"Hell Jacob," I greeted him. "What can I do for you?"

"I think you know why I'm here. It's about Bella…" He trailed off while frowning.

I just stared at him until he continued.

"You need to stay away from her. She says you guys are back for a while, and I can deal with her and Alice hanging out, but not you. Absolutely not you. Do you have any idea what you did to her when you left? It took months for her to start sleeping right again! Even now she sometimes wakes up screaming! Do you know how hard it is to watch someone you love go through pain?"

Jacob was getting angrier by the minute. I knew he needed to get this out of his system. The funny part was he actually thought he was in more pain over Bella then me.

"Do _you_ know Jacob," I began slowly in a dangerous tone. "Do you know what it feels like to leave the love of your life? I left for _her_ benefit, not mine. I thought she would be better off. Do you know what it is like to be apart form the girl you love for over three years and to learn she is getting married?"

"That's right Cullen. She _is_ getting married. Back off."

I could feel my self-control slip. "I will be around as long as Bella wants me to be. She's not married yet. I will fight for her (**hmm…Eclipse anyone?). **Even harder than you. Count on it."

Jacob turned on his heels and walked back to the car and an anxious-looking Bella. I closed the door and walked to the living room where Alice was.

"I think that went well," I told her.

"As long as _I_ can still see her…" Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

**So…how was it? I know that it is very short….and I'm sorry if you didn't think that it was worth the wait, but I promise next chapter will be better. I didn't like this chapter, but once again, it was necessary. You got to see jealous Edward. He never showed his jealously really in Eclipse, so I wanted to make it obvious. **

**Next chapter will be less angsty and the story will veer from that direction for a while, so all of you who thought it has been too drama-filled, it will cease to be for a while. : )** **Coolio.**

**Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey readers!! It has been a long time hasn't it? I apologize for that, and I am not going to give an excuse about why except for a major case of writer's block. I really do appreciate those of you who told me to keep writing though. You make me want to. **

BPOV

I sat staring at Jacob and Edward from my passenger seat window. They looked to be in a heated discussion, and I wasn't too happy about that. I hated the fact that Jake was about to go and try to protect me from Edward. It was just going to cause a whole bunch of problems that I didn't need. Just then, Jake turned on his heels and walked over to the car. A million questions entered my mind as he opened his car door and climbed in with a frown on his face.

"So…how'd it go?" I asked carefully, knowing that he was upset.

"Just give me a minute, ok?" Jake said as he pulled out of the Cullen's driveway. I nodded and stared out the window, watching the trees fly by, preparing myself for a three hour and thirty minute ride back to Seattle. About 20 minutes later, Jake decided he was ready to talk to me.

"How was your night?" Jacob questioned with a controlled voice.

I snorted. What sort of question was that? "It was," I hesitated, "interesting to say the least. I had a lot of fun with Alice though; I forgot how much fun she is. It has been a really long time, and I missed her."

"That's understandable. You two were pretty tight," Jake said.

"Yeah, we were," I said while nodding my head. I knew what was coming next: Edward.

"And, how was it having Edward there? Was it difficult for you? Did he make you uncomfortable?"

"It was fine," I told him, not wanting to go into much detail. "It was easier than I expected to have him around. He didn't really talk to me much though. He sort of let Alice and me do our own thing."

Jake tensed up beside me and his eyes were glued to the road. I mentally panicked. What did I say?

"So, it wasn't bad being there with Edward?"

I understood now. Jake wanted to hear that it was horrible and that I was never going to see him again. Well, he was going to have to be set straight.

"No, it wasn't bad, Jake. I know we sort of have a rocky history, but we are both grown up now. It was a long time ago. Things are different," I said.

Jake looked over at me and reached for my left hand. I twined my fingers with his, and rested them between us.

"I wish that were true, Bells."

I looked over at him, confused. What did he mean by that? "You wish what were true, Jake?"

"I wish that things were different." With that, he squeezed my hand and let go, placing his hand back on the steering wheel. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I crossed my arms, and turned to look out the window once more, knowing that it was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

(Still BPOV)

A week after I had spent the night with Alice, I hadn't heard from Edward. I didn't know what to think about him not calling. I was sort of upset about it, but then I felt even worse about feeling that way when I thought about Jacob.

As I made my way to class, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella! How are you?"

I immediately recognized Alice's voice on the phone. "I'm great. How about you?"

"Fantastic. Now, listen," she paused. I waited. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well, nothing much…why?"

"What do you think about going to the mall?"

"I think that sounds good," I replied.

"Really? Wait, did I call the wrong number? Bella?"

"Haha. You're hilarious Alice," I said sarcastically. "I don't really care, I just want to see you again."

"Aw, Bella, I miss you too. Now, listen, I will pick you up. What time do your classes end?"

Alice and I talked for a little while longer and decided that she would come get me around five so we could hit the food court for an early dinner. Well, I would eat. I guess she would sit there with me.

When five rolled around, I was in my dorm room finishing up putting on my makeup. Alice called me and told me to get my butt down to the parking lot, so I grabbed my keys and purse, and walked to the parking lot. I found Alice's car and hopped in.

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted me.

"Hello Alice."

"All set? I'm so excited. I have wanted to go shopping with you really badly."

I laughed. "Alice, we went shopping together only a week ago!"

"I know that," she sniffed. "That was for wedding stuff though. Now I get to play Bella Barbie for everyday life. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, for _you_," I muttered under my breath.

Of course Alice heard me though. "Oh don't pretend you aren't thrilled to be spending time with your best friend in the whole entire world Bella."

"You're right Alice." With that, she turned up the radio and we sang all the way to the mall.

When we got there, I went right to the food court. After eating some food, we started to shop. By the time we had visited a few stores, I had triple the amount of bags then stores we had gone to. Alice had insisted in buying everything that she thought was the slightest bit 'cute'. It was exhausting, but she was right. I _was_ thrilled to be spending time with her. I had missed her so much in the past few years. I had given up the hope of ever seeing her again. When a Cullen wants something, or says that something is going to be a certain way, then there really is no arguing. Since they left, I thought I was never going to get them back in my life.

Just as I was waiting for Alice to bring me more clothing to try on, I got a text.

_Hey gorgeous. How's the shopping going?_

I smiled. Jacob was so sweet. He was super understanding about me spending time with Alice tonight.

_It's pretty good. Alice bought me the whole mall, so I think I am going to need more closet space. :) How was your day?_

A couple of minutes later, I got his response.

_My day was okay I guess. It's a lot better now that I am talking to you though._

I blushed.

"Whatcha doing," Alice asked as she walked up to me with an armful of clothing.

"Jacob is texting me," I told her.

"Ah, I see. Well, you need to take these," she said as she shoved the pile of clothes in my arms, "Into the dressing room and show me what each one looks like. Mkay?"

I groaned as I turned to the dressing room. The rest of our mall trip went pretty much the same way. I ended up with a lot of new outfits and some dressier clothing. All in all, it was a good time. Alice drove me back to my dorm when we were through.

"Thanks Alice. I really had fun. We need to have another sleepover sometime soon."

Her eyes lit up. "Of course!! I am so excited. I think that we should next weekend. Does that work for you?"

"Yes it does. In fact, I should be coming home next weekend for the summer. My classes finish up here very soon, and I am going to stay with Charlie for the summer to live with him for the last time before I get married."

Alice squealed. "That's right! We will have the whole summer together. Jasper, Edward, and I are all staying. I couldn't miss anything as big as your wedding! I have to help you plan it anyway."

"Yes you do," I replied. "And you need to be in it too. Will you be my maid of honor?"

With that Alice attacked me and hugged me tightly. "Of course I will be!" She started to bounce up and down in her seat. "This is going to be great. I will plan the best wedding ever for you Bella, you wait."

"I have total faith in you Alice." We then said goodbye and I promised to call her tomorrow.

I walked to my dorm and put my key in the lock. I threw my bags down on the floor, not wanting to deal with them just yet. I thought about this summer. So much was going on. It would be my last time living with Charlie. Jake and I had talked about getting our own apartment for the next school year. I would miss living with my dad. I know for a fact that he misses having me around.

Jake and I are getting married this summer. That by itself is extremely huge. I still have trouble wrapping my mind around it. I have to constantly check my left hand to know that it is really happening. Jacob is such a part of me, that I can't imagine him leaving my life. He is really was everything to me when Edward left.

And Edward. I would be near him, in the same town with him all summer. I don't know what that exactly entails. I don't know how we are going to act around each other. Especially since the whole piano incident. And Jake. How is he going to react to me being around Edward all the time, seeing as I will be with Alice a whole ton?

This will be an interesting summer.

**Review please. **


End file.
